Ashi
Ashi is the leader of the Seven Assasins. Appearance Ashi and her sisters shared the same appearance. They all had slim, petite builds and all of them have big, slanted eyes, red lips, and wear a black bodysuit. When undercover, they usually wear a white mask to conceal their own identities. It is suggested they are of Asian descent. The only difference between Ashi and her sisters is their varying hairstyles. Ashi's hair is combed up to a single point. Personality Ashi seemed to possess a curiosity about the outside world, especially when she was younger, and developed into a cunning strategist. She was clever enough to go after the archers first in her final test, making the task much easier. Like the rest of her sisters, she possess little to no knowledge of the outside world is. When she begins to question if Kyle and Alex is truly evil, she demands they teach her and her sisters and becomes impatient when he tells her to wait until the next morning. She also asks him questions like where the stars come from, further implying her love for nature and her abundant curiosity. Furthermore, she does not understand the concept of love and compassion. She remained fervent in attempting to kill Kyle and Alex, proving a determined single-mindedness as a result of her upbringing. She is very stubborn and initially firm in her beliefs, spending long hours yelling and cursing Kyle and Alex while stating both Archmage and Mumm-Ra would punish them. She is capable of holding grudges and noticeably has a short temper, getting frustrated easily. While she grew up believing Kyle and Alex is evil, but upon seeing their's humble and honest appreciation of life (letting a ladybug go), she and her sisters questions their beliefs. This demonstrates that while stubborn, she is capable of change and that deep down she is a compassionate person who loves the beauty of the world along with nature. She is horrified to see the truth of the Archmage and Mumm-Ra and their evil, but slowly accepts it. She is even horrified to hear that children were being taken to a factory to be tortured and used, proving further that she is a kind soul who wishes to protect the innocent. Overall, she seems to have been a misguided woman who thought she had been doing the right thing and protecting people by serving Archmage and Mumm-Ra and killing Kyle and Alex , but eventually sees the error of her ways. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Skilled Archer': Ashi has shown to have excellent skills in archery. She is capable of taking down multiple opponents with the bow while climbing. *'Skilled Melee Fighter': Ashi and her sisters have become more skilled at close-quarter combat than their trainers. *'Intelligence': Through her training, Ashi developed a talent for strategy. During the final test, she incapacitated the Cult archers at the top of the cliff face, swinging the fight in her and her sisters' favor. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Like her sisters, who spent the majority of his life preparing to face Alex and Kyle, Ashi has spent the majority of her life preparing to fight Jack and has honed her body to the absolute limit of human potential. **'Peak Human Resilience': Ashi has been beaten endlessly throughout her training, hardening her as a warrior. **'Peak Human Senses': Ashi and her sisters were trained to be able to react to dangers, such as archer fire, by instinct. Her reflexes, endurance, stamina and agility are drastically enhanced to superhuman levels. **'Peak Human Speed': Ashi is shown to be swift. She is capable dodging arrows while climbing a cliff and grabbing one of the fired arrows out of thin air. She and her sisters are capable of dodging machine gun fire. **'Peak Human Strength': She and her sisters have deceptive raw strength for their lean frame. They are also able to easily smash through concrete. *'Indomitable Willpower': Ashi seems to possess a strong will to correct her mistakes and help her persevere through hardships. This made her into a powerful and cold assassin. *'Pain Resistance': She is strong enough to resist the 10,000 volts of electricial torture, which would normally kill a regular human. Voice Actress Tara Strong. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Former Villains Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Single Category:Leaders